M5: The Birdcage - Day 3
Votes *Nodal accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=830465&postcount=322 *Kayma accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=830478&postcount=325 *Brickroad accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=830583&postcount=327 *JohnB accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=830594&postcount=328 *Byron accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=830608&postcount=329 *shivam accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=830660&postcount=335 *shivam retracts accusation of dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=830663&postcount=337 *Mr. J accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=830741&postcount=349 *Javex accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=830797&postcount=351 *Martinet accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=830810&postcount=353 *Brickroad accuses dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=830884&postcount=358 *Umby accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=831252&postcount=367 *shivam accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=831255&postcount=368 *dtsund accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=831383&postcount=370 *fanboymaster accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=831450&postcount=380 *Byron accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=831454&postcount=381 *dwolfe accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=831876&postcount=402 *Nodal accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=831933&postcount=411 *shivam accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=832084&postcount=424 *kaisel accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=832139&postcount=429 *JohnB accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=832351&postcount=438 *Umby accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=832493&postcount=452 dtsund is lynched and revealed as a Citizen. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=832662&postcount=456 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=832613&postcount=455 Brickroad - 0 Nodal dtsund - 6 Kayma Brickroad JohnB shivam Byron dwolfe Nodal shivam Umby Umby - 6 Byron Javex Martinet fanboymaster dtsund kaisel JohnB Byron - 2 Mr. J Umby dwolfe - 1 Brickroad Mr. J - 0 shivam Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=830189&postcount=306 spineshark was headed back to his room, tired and disheartened by the days events. He didn't even see the cloaked figure in front of him, sharp teeth glistening from the shadows of a hood. The struggle was brief, especially after several more individuals slipped out of the shadows around him. His shouts (was he warning the others? trying to reveal his assailant's identities?) were muffled as a sock was shoved into his mouth and a sack dropped onto his head. "Pike it! Take 'em, boys. The portal, just like we planned." The sound of someone reciting a precise mathematical formula precedes the pull he feels on his soul and a feeling of being in between space for a few moments. spineshark ripped off the sack and looked around. It's dim, but not dark. Everything is too rigid and correct, it feels unnatural to him. The floor below shifts a few feet with a groan and a shudder and looking up he could see massive teeth of a gear, nearly a mile across, above. The ground shudders and he's again thrust forward. He's standing on a second gear which meets the one above him, with each shudder they shift forward a few dozen feet. There's no way he could run to the edge in time. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=832662&postcount=456 The debate raged back and forth. Every berk with a bonebox rattled it, and in the end two poor sods stood at the base of the leafless tree. Umby and dtsund stared across at each other, but it was Kayma's position of trust and eagerness to see dtsund swing that saw things through. The rope was lowered. Byron released the lever for the platform and dtsund dropped. There's no snap, no gasping for air. A hush falls over the crowd, Have you got one? Would a abyssal fiend die if hanged? dwolfe stepped forward for a moment and put a hand to the body, swaying it a bit on the rope. And still warm... "Hey, wait!" Nodal stepped forward and grabbed one of dtsund's hand, pulling free a ring. The rope goes taunt. "Feather falling! I bet this is Brickroad's doing! They're both fiends I tell you! Fiends!" Behind him dtsund's face was slowly turning blue. The rest of the assembled back away from him, thinking him a bit barmy. He doesn't notice as dsund stops moving behind him. By now shivam has returned with the things from his room. A copy of A Primer on the Primes, a scroll with 1d4 random 1st level spells and a change of clothes. "Poor sod's clean." dtsund was a citizen Darkness took your little corner of the multiverse once again. And in that darkness, foul things creep, becoming more bold with each passing night. Notable Events None Category:Phases